<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Give Great Thanks by Aryun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460088">Give Great Thanks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryun/pseuds/Aryun'>Aryun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, F/M, Face Slapping, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Blood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Rough Body Play, Vagina Slapping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryun/pseuds/Aryun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His body hovers above you and he leans close to your ear, you can scent his earthy tones and feel his hot breath on your skin . "I'm going to fuck you until your stomach is full of my seed. You shall be marked as mine. Mine alone. When you walk around Eorzea you will smell of me. This much I swear to you."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not sure how this happened, but there you go.<br/>Please CHECK the tags, I'm going full kinkfest.<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><em>「Thank you, thank you, thank you for my punishment</em><br/>
<em>Thank you, thank you, thank you, you're so generous</em><br/>
<em>I'm so proud of just how well I dealt with it</em><br/>
<em>Anything for you」</em> <b><br/></b>
<br/>
<strong>Give Great Thanks - Dorian Electra</strong></p><p>
  <strong>---</strong>
</p><p>You wake up beside him, the sheets below you are soaked with your arousal. Oh fuck, you weren't due your heat for another few weeks, at least that's what you had surmised and that was a mistake. You whine at your need to be filled, to be fucked, to be impregnated by the man who is lightly snoring away next to you. Your basic Miqo'te instincts are trying to get the better of you, the urge to fuck, nest and breed is hard to resist. You feel yourself becoming close to falling off the precipice head first into your animalistic nature.</p><p>Your hand snakes over your breast, firmly massaging the pliant flesh beneath your fingers, you drag your sharp nails across the nipple. You let out a hiss at the sensation. It draws a little blood but it is not enough to satisfy your innate craving for pain. With a whine you repeat the action on your neglected breast but once again its for naught. You need <strong><b>more</b></strong>.</p><p>"If you keep that up, I will take where you lay." G'raha growls at you, now awake his crimson eyes are locked on your heaving bosom. He's looking at you like a piece of meat for the taking -- you moan at the implication. You need his cock inside of you, drowning your insides with his seed. You need him to fuck you into submission.</p><p>He grabs at your other breast with a heavy hand, squeezing it between his fingers. He is not gentle. An animalistic action that screams 'your body is mine and only for me' Alternating between squeezing and letting go you find yourself arching your back into his touch, desperate for more of him, to drown in his scent.</p><p>"Please take me as you want," you cry out in desperation, feeling so empty you are desperate for him to fill you up. To complete the missing puzzle piece.</p><p>"Then --I shall have you. But I would have you on my terms, " he explains, "if it becomes too much call out ‘grape’ and I shall immediately cease."</p><p>You immediately nod and know that he will take care of you. Agreeing to his terms you are now at his mercy and want it no other way. Your hands glide down to your cunt, slick with need and feeling empty you stuff two fingers inside desperately trying to chase your pleasure. A hand grabs at your wrist instantly stopping your ministrations. You cry out in frustration and turn to look at him.</p><p>"Stop that. Only I am allowed to touch you until I say otherwise." he scolds you, taking both of your tiny wrists in a large hand he pins them above your head. You try to wriggle free pathetically, you know he will dominate you harder if you appear rebellious. He tightens the grip around your wrists, turning the skin red and guaranteed to leave marks on the morrow.</p><p>His body hovers above you and he leans close to your ear, you can scent his earthy tones and feel his hot breath on your skin . "I'm going to fuck you until your stomach is full of my seed. You shall be marked as mine. Mine alone. When you walk around Eorzea you will smell of me. This much I swear to you."</p><p>At his words, more arousal gushes from between your legs, soaking the bed further. Curse the Twelve, your bed is beyond ruin -- there is no salvaging it. Not a chance.</p><p>“P-please!” You cry, he’s teasing you so fucking badly. You squirm around, trying once again to free yourself but to no avail. You try arching your back to come into contact with his body but he’s too far away. <em>Fuck.</em></p><p>“Beg. <em>Beg</em> for me to give you release.” He replies tone stern - almost cold.</p><p>“Please. <em>Please</em> fuck me<em>.” </em></p><p>“Good girl.” He buries his head in the crook of your neck, inhales deeply and takes note of your ripe scent, “My perfect girl. You are so eager to please.”</p><p>You turn your head away from him- showing your neck in submission. His chest puffs out slightly and you can see that he is pleased at this turn of events. He presses his lips against your neck chastely kissing a line up toward your ear - each kiss as light as a petal. He then bites and sucks at your neck in turn, following the line back toward your shoulder. Each time he nips at your skin you hiss in pleasure and beg;</p><p>“P-please bite me harder!”</p><p>“As you wish.” He snarls and lets go of your wrists. He then moves to straddle you, a knee on either side of your hips that pins you firmly to the sodden bed. You can see his solid arousal under his sleeping smalls. Gods you need him so badly. Why won’t just fuck you from behind and take you like the animal you are? You realise that it’s the heat talking but <strong><b>Wicked White </b></strong>you need him so badly.</p><p>He catches you staring at his cock, smirks and then heavily whispers in your ear-</p><p>“Like what you see?” He’s teasing you again - “Well, you’ll have to wait for that.”</p><p>Without warning he sinks his teeth into your neck, you scream in a mix of pleasure and pain. The coil that had been building in your stomach finally snaps and you are thrown head first into your orgasm. Your vision swims and your legs shake. You feel your channel clenching around nothingness but arousal once again gushes from your passage.</p><p>“Oh, what was that <em>my</em> dear? How peculiar - I do not remember giving you permission to orgasm.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He leans over, places a hand around your throat and squeezes. You feel the air leave your lungs and the blood rushes to your head. Feeling the throbbing in your veins you relish losing the ability to think by his hand.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please CHECK the tags.<br/>I'm a thirsty girl, indulge me if you please.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><em>「I'm grateful, I'm grateful<br/>
I'm grateful, I'm grateful<br/>
The way that you're choking my neck<br/>
And not letting me breathe<br/>
I don't need anymore 'cause I have you, baby</em> <em>」</em> <b></b><br/>
<br/>
<strong>Give Great Thanks - Dorian Electra</strong></p><p>
  <strong>---</strong>
</p><p>“I-I’m sorry!” You cry out, your legs still shaking from the aftermath.</p><p>“Not good enough.”</p><p>He leans over, places a hand around your throat and <em>squeezes. </em>You feel the air leave your lungs and the blood rushes to your head. Feeling the throbbing in your veins you relish losing the ability to think by <em>his</em> hand. If it’s even possible at point your hunger grows further -- you crave his cock inside you, his seed soaking your insides until you swell with pregnancy. You flail your hands in his direction hoping to gain some purchase and accidently grasp his long warm chestnut hair.</p><p>He growls and you instantly realise you’ve made a mistake;</p><p><em>‘Please punish me, please punish me, please punish me,' </em>you repeat to yourself - a mantra of your thoughts. You can see his eyes darken, oh shite - you’re in trouble now. But that’s <em>exactly</em> what you want. He moves his face directly in front of you and covers your mouth with his free hand.</p><p>“You test my patience!” He outrightly growls in your face, “You will never get my seed in your needy cunt if you continue to act in this manner. Now, behave.”</p><p>He slides three of his fingers into your awaiting mouth, they are far too big and you have to open uncomfortably wide to accommodate his digits- a test drive for his cock later you suppose;</p><p>“Suck. Now.” He grinds out, pushing his fingers further in.</p><p>You almost gag but manage to hold it together. Hollowing your cheeks you suck him with all the force you can muster. He releases the grip on your neck and then tightens it again. You lustfully groan - the throbbing of the blood between your ears becoming almost too much. You can feel the coil in the pit of your stomach winding up again.</p><p>He removes the fingers from your mouth, you whine at the loss. Gods - you just want <strong><b>all</b></strong> of him in your mouth. To spend himself in your mouth. To feel his true size stuffed down your throat. Thank the Twelve you have practised bypassing your gag reflex. You watch as he climbs off the bed, turns his back to you and appears to fiddle with something on the dresser closest to the door. When he turns back you notice the length of rope in his hands and you gulp in anticipation.   </p><p>"Get comfortable and raise your hands to the headboard if you would be so kind." He commands you.</p><p>Per his instructions you shuffle around to get comfy. You move some pillows to give your head extra support then lay back down and place your hands together at the top of the bed. Oh Twelve what is he planning… Will he finally fuck you into the covers? Unable to move, you truly would be at this mercy. Gods you're so wet, arousal still coats your cunt, your legs and Twelve knows the bed was flooded from the start.</p><p>"There's my good girl." He coos at you as he trusses up your hands with the rope. He looks to you, nodding your consent to go tighter - with a dark grin he tightens it. You can feel the rope starting to rub you something sore. But there is something about the burning sensation against your wrists -- you can feel more arousal trickling from your passage.</p><p>"AH JUST FUCK ME ALREADY." You yell in frustration - your patience has snapped.</p><p>His large hand darts out, grabs you by the chin and harshly turns your face to his. His crimson eyes are full of rage at your insolence, his face a picture of angry lust. You can see that his lips are swollen and bitten - most likely to keep himself in control whilst doing these things to you. Has he always been this…domineering? </p><p>“Do not <strong><em><b>presume</b></em></strong> to tell me what to do. You have <strong><em><b>no</b></em></strong> power here.” He growls in your face- you can feel his hot breath against your skin.You whine and press your thighs together trying to ease the pressure building in your cunt. It does little to relieve the need, you strain against the bindings to try and free yourself. You have so much power in your everyday life but between the two of you, <strong><b>he</b></strong> is in charge.</p><p>“I think it’s time to teach you who’s in the control here. I promise that you’ll soon remember.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Blinking open your eyes you moan instantly. He’s right above you. Literally. Completely naked with his member on show, he is hovering above your face. He is proudly showing off his cock.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please CHECK the tags.<br/>Woah boy. I am taking liberties with Miqo heat ie: the 'stream' of precum etc.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>「Put me in a cage<br/>
I shall not complain<br/>
I will give great thanks to you<br/>
As you fuck my face for a hundred days<br/>
I will give great thanks to you</em>
  <em>」</em>
  <b></b><br/>
<br/>
<strong>Give Great Thanks - Dorian Electra</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>---</strong>
</p><p>You hear the ruffling of fabric, straining to lift your head up you can see him dropping his small clothes to the floor. Finally. You groan inwardly and try to lean your head back more to see him in full glory. Except the ropes restricting you limit your view. For fuck’s sake. You moan your need out loud - your cries sounding like a wild animal.</p><p>“Close your eyes.” You follow his command and wait with mild anxiety. You’re not sure what punishment he has planned for you. The coil in your stomach is still building - even without stimulation you can feel the arousal continue to grow. You’re wet and urgently need to be stuffed to the brim to plug the flow.</p><p><em>‘Must fuck. Must bred. Must nest.’ </em>You think over and over again in a silent prayer for your needs to be fulfilled. You feel the bed go down with the weight of his knee next to your shoulder, a moment later you can feel the action repeated with the other. He’s right above you. Your mind goes into overdrive. Oh Twelve he’s so close to you you can almost taste him on your lips. You want to run your hands all over him.   </p><p>“And open once again”</p><p>Blinking open your eyes you moan instantly. He’s right above you. Literally. Completely naked with his member on show, he is hovering above your face. He is proudly showing off his cock. Around 7 inches in length and <em>girthy</em> at 4.5 inches, it is a literal masterpiece in your eyes. Angry veins run down the surface and in desperate need of attention the head is weeping precum, a steady stream runs down the surface and drips onto your chin.</p><p>You stick your tongue out, trying to lick the precious commodity. However you can’t reach and <em>hiss </em>in frustration. It’s so close, you can see him inches in front of you -- you’re near to tears. You can see his eyes watching you closely. He grasps his thick member - he cannot wrap his hand fully around his girth. He pumps himself once, twice and a third time. Your mouth feels dry. Gods you want to taste him so badly.</p><p>“You’re going to be a good girl.” He tells you.</p><p>Inching forward he is holding himself in his hand, thick and heavy he guiding his member toward your mouth. You gulp, he is <em>massive</em> and you honestly have no idea how he is going to fit inside. But you will do your best - to please him and to satiate the need in your stomach.</p><p>“Open your mouth, it will need to be wide.”</p><p>He gently pushes the tip inside of your pliant mouth, you moan in discomfort a little as you stretch so wide but he gently shushes to calm you down. Slowly millimetre by millimetre he pushes into your mouth, when he is halfway in he pauses.</p><p>“You look so nice with that pretty mouth of yours around my cock.” He coos at you, stroking your your face with a hand. You preen at his praise, you’re doing a good job, despite your mouth aching and your cheeks being stuffed you want <em>more</em>. You’re finally able to taste the precum that flows from his cock, it tastes salty and is rather thick in texture.</p><p>Gods, your pussy is so wet and hot - you push your thighs together to ease the pressure but still you feel so pent up. You most definitely need his cock in your cunt more than your mouth. Your thoughts wander to how he’d feel inside you. Your thoughts are soon interrupted when he hits your cheek with a hard <em>slap</em>. The vibrations and shock of it shake you from your thinking and you feel yourself gush again. You love pain. You <em>really really</em> love pain.</p><p>“Why are you not swallowing the rest of my dick? You really are disobedient. You need to be taught a lesson.” Once, twice and thrice his hand connects with your cheek. Each time your are shaken to your core. The vibrations are sent directly to your nether regions and you groan against him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Please CHECK the tags.<br/>Sorry for my late update, ahhhhhhhhhh</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><em>「Thank you, thank you, thank you for my punishment</em><br/>
<em>Thank you, thank you, thank you, you're so generous</em><br/>
<em>I'm so proud of just how well I dealt with it</em><br/>
<em>Anything for you」</em> <b><br/>
</b><br/>
<strong>Give Great Thanks - Dorian Electra</strong></p><p><br/>
By the Twelve you’re covered in bruises and red marks -- it feels amazing. It’s proof. Proof that you’re owned. He pushes his cock further down your throat, you feel like you’re choking but you take it all. You’re a good girl after all. His good girl. Your mouth strains as he pushes the final few centimetres, your face comes into contact with his coarse pubic hair. You are gagging but you manage, he slowly pulls out of your mouth and groans with the pressure enveloping his cock. </p><p>“There we go -- I knew you could do it.” He coos at you lovingly.</p><p>“Yes.” You croak before he rams his cock down your throat again. You can feel your quim leaking needy slick, you are desperate for something to be rammed inside of your cunt. However your thoughts quickly return to his cock, you try to lick the underside but are not successful and groan a little in annoyance. He is not gentle but punishing and rough - he repeatedly pulls fully out and slams home again, each time you gag but moan as the coil in your stomach begins to grow.</p><p>You can tell that he is close to finishing, his member is throbbing and angry, thick veins running down the length. G’raha runs a hand through your hair and pulls harshly. Your cry is muffled but he knows you want more -- you’ll take whatever he’ll give, he pulls out until the head is the only thing left inside and tangles his other hand into your hair. Slowly he feeds his member down your throat, it slides in with ease, past your gag reflex until he is fully hilted inside the warmth.</p><p>“You’ve been very good -- good girls get rewarded.”</p><p>He purrs at you and slaps your face with the back of his hand, the vibrations push him over the edge and he tries to push into your mouth further. He growls out your name and his cock begins to ejaculate hot lines of cum right down your throat -- you swallow enthusiastically as your cunt leaks more fluid onto your thighs. You can feel his dick throbbing inside your mouth and the spurts never seem to end. You’re a good girl, <em>his</em> good girl. His hands are desperately stroking your hair, when he finally stops orgasming he lowers his gaze to look at you and withdraws from your mouth.</p><p><em>‘Alpha pleased. Alpha will breed me now.’</em> That wild part of your brain tells you, the ferality of your heat brings your omega to the forefront and you will do your utmost to satisfy her, and by extension your, needs. </p><p>His cock now flaccid he hasn’t failed to notice the mess you’ve made on the bed and the slick that now leaks from your cunt. Turning his body you wonder what he’s planning to  do, oh-- he thrusts three thick digits inside of your passage with no warning and visibly growls in lust when he can feel your need all over his fingers, arching your back you try to grind yourself against his fingers with little joy. When he withdraws his hand your whines of frustration fill the room, he turns back to glare at you; a warning to be quiet or face the consequences, you have to admit you’re almost tempted to keep whining just to be punished.</p><p>“Look at this mess you’ve made...I’ve been spoiled.” He mumbles, turning his attention back to his fingers, bringing them into your view you can see slick running down into his palm. </p><p>“Would you like to suck my fingers or finish on them?” He mockingly asks -- you don’t really have a choice in the matter.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><em>「I'm grateful, I'm grateful<br/>
I'm grateful, I'm grateful<br/>
The way that you're choking my neck<br/>
And not letting me breathe<br/>
I don't need anymore 'cause I have you, baby</em> <em>」</em> <b></b><br/>
<br/>
<strong>Give Great Thanks - Dorian Electra</strong></p><p>You know not to answer him, if you give an answer it’ll show that you do not care about Alpha’s authority enough and you’d be punished. Instead you use your eyes to plead with him to let you come, in whatever way he chooses, you’ve been a <em>good girl.</em></p><p>“A wise decision.” He smirks at you. He thrusts the slick covered fingers into your mouth, you widen to accommodate his digits; you begin to lick them clean. You can taste yourself on him, sweet and needy, he pushes his fingers in further. You continue to fidget on the bed, you’ve bought him to finish once but have yet to come - Alpha is working you hard today, you wish he’d let you finish, once clean he withdraws his hand from your mouth.</p><p>He grasps your chin between his fingers and forces your head to face him, he stares into your eyes and whilst you would prefer to look away you know that would be the wrong move. The Alpha part of his brain is trying to get you to submit to him, to be a good Omega, baring your neck to him you willingly submit as quickly as you are able.</p><p>The palm of his hand connects with your face again as he slaps you, the vibrations roll through your body and you arch, trying to find any part of his waiting body. He near enough jumps you then, his clawed hands grab your breasts and he roughly massages them in his palms, they’re just the right size for him, they fit perfectly. He brings his lips to your neck and begins to bite at the skin; teasing the skin between his teeth, you push your neck further into his view and keen at the feeling of him finally touching you, giving you some relief.</p><p>“You can come once before I knot you like the Omega you are.” He growls in your ear.</p><p>A hand wanders from your bosom to your apex, he shoves four fingers inside your cunt with no warning, however you’re so wet with slick and need that it doesn’t hurt, if anything it’s not enough and you need something more. You writhe on his fingers and grind against his large hand, he seems pleased that you’re so wet – <em>just for him</em>.</p><p>“Show me how well you come for your <em>Alpha</em>.” He coos.</p><p>His fingers curl and begin to stroke your bundle of nerves, you moan so loudly that you fear everyone will hear you – but you don’t care, let everyone hear him take you, he’s your Alpha and you will make him proud. It won’t be long before the coil snaps and will be thrown to your pleasure, but this isn’t what you want the most, you’ve lost your patience and just want to be sheathed on his cock.</p><p>“P-please I need your cock!”</p><p>“<em>Silence</em>. Do I really need to teach you <em>another</em> lesson?” He hisses at you, “I don’t think you deserve to come on my fingers after all.”</p><p>When the first slap connects with your apex the vibrations roll through your cunt and you gasp at the sensation. You had not been expecting that, but it was not unwelcomed, it feels different but did give you a strange feeling of wanting. He deals you another two slaps, each time you fidget and gasp under his hands, you’re now shaking with need, your body really can’t handle much teasing before you come. You would really prefer to finish with his permission; lest you face his wrath once again.</p><p>Suddenly, Alpha flips you onto your knees and hands, his hands grab at your hips punishingly and before you can question him, he hilts himself fully into your passage. You keen as he fills you with his cock, your coil snaps and your cunt begins to clench around his member, trying to milk him of seed. With your body shaking you lose strength and your upper half collapses onto the bed, your vision blurs as the orgasmic wave flows over your body, his claws dig into your hips as you gush over his length.</p><p>“Apparently you’re so desperate for my cock Little One; now the real show begins.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh lordy, I have been gone A LONG time. Got caught up in life and RP games. As it happens, my writing has improved. So I'm trying to finish up my old series so I can start something new. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m sorry!” You cry, not wanting to displease him further, but it just feels <em>so good</em>. Even though your orgasm has passed you can feel your cunt still pulsing with release. His thick length is hard inside you, and only now is some soreness beginning to set in, though not entirely comfortable you prefer him to remain <em>inside</em>.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to come I jus –” You call, feeling the need to explain yourself, if he will listen or not remains to be seen. After all, you didn’t ask for permission to orgasm.<br/>
<br/>
“Shhh now, it’s OK.” He coos at you, knowing that you’ve been on the precipice for a long time, Alpha hilting himself inside of you just pushed you over the edge, that’s to be expected. However, he’s also luring you into a false sense of security, <em>as if you won’t be punished.</em></p><p>The claws at your hips have left small rivers of crimsons against the skin, even now they continue to dig in, dripping onto the bedsheets. But you pay it no attention, your thoughts are too focused on the thick member currently inside of your passage. Your sense of safety is soon shattered when G’raha’s hand connects with your arse cheek, the pain breaking through the fog of your heat-addled mind.</p><p>You hiss in pain, but beneath it is the usual pleasure that accompanies such a treat. And you beg for <strong><em>more. </em></strong>Even as the words fall from your mouth, internally you realise that you’re making a mistake, <em>good Omegas don’t beg, they wait for what their Alpha will give them.</em> But you just can’t seem to find the resolve to stop the torrent of pleas from leaving your mouth.</p><p>“Be <strong><em>quiet</em></strong>,” G’raha <em>hisses</em> at you, digging his claws further into your skin. You want to behave, you do, however every manhandling after backchatting to him just feels so much <em>more</em> pleasurable than the last. </p><p><strong>“</strong>It would appear that you still don’t know how to <em>behave</em><strong>,”</strong> he growls from between clenched teeth. Then, with no warning, he withdraws his cock from your cunt leaving you entirely empty. You find yourself feeling entirely bereft. Your fingers grasp at the covers, to keep from nearly <em>crying</em>, to keep grounded so you could earn it back and you would, whatever he asks from you, it will be given. After all, he is your <em>Alpha</em> and you are his <em>Omega</em>.</p><p>Subconsciously, you present yourself to him. Lowering to your forearms, you arch your back to give him a perfect view of your now dripping cunt. The evidence of your heat now dripping down your legs to make a mess on the bed. You don’t care about that, though you may when the heat has passed, but right now it’s the last thing on your mind.</p><p>G’raha hovers behind you, slowly tracing his hand up your inner thigh to slip two fingers inside of you. Gasping at the intrusion, you push back on those fingers, impaling yourself. Though not his cock, it’s the best substitute that you would get, and it’s certainly a lot better than being entirely empty.</p><p>“Look at you, such a pretty Omega,” he coos softly at you. “Presenting yourself so nicely, and only for <strong><em>me</em></strong>.”     </p><p>He removes his fingers and walks away from the bed entirely. You cry out in frustration as you lower your head to the pillow, to look between your legs to see where he is. Not in your line of view, the temptation to leave the bed rises. The fine line between pleasure and punishment is very thin and you are <em>trying</em> to toe the line. Getting off the bed will surely throw you right into the punishment.</p><p>But then, you always have been a brat. So you roll from the bed onto your feet.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>